the_futures_shadow_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma
Akuma is the main character of The Futures' Shadow. She is the Queen of Aku's future and the daughter of Aku. She first appears as a young child under a sakura tree, where she is found by SamuraiJack and raised by him for the next thirteen years. She tends to be laidback and reclusive unless she has to attend to Jomei, Jacks daughter. Akuma is very protective and defensive. She would do anything to help someone dear to her, and doesn't usually leave people behind, unless she doesn't "have anything to do with said person". She's self-conscious of her actions and tries to be the best she can towards her family, and relations. She may be kind and considerate, but none the less she is loyal to her dear father Aku, and would do whatever it takes to avenge him. Biography Akuma was born in the future Aku created, to her mother, Yamiyo, and father Aku. Her mother, (not much is known about her) was killed by Samurai Jack when she was only two years old, even though she grew very fast. Akuma Lived in the future until she was eight years old, at the time Jack defeated Aku along side Ashi, somebody she never actually knew existed. In the past, eight year old Akuma was found by Jack under a sakura tree outside of Jack's Kingdom, shortly after Ashi's death. Jack was shocked to find Aku's "hidden" child, and consulted her. Akuma could not remember much before she was found and awoke but a flash of light, while she cried. When she found out about Aku's death, it enraged her. Jack feared Akuma's abilities might cause her to act like her father, so he told her to conceal all her abilities. Akuma having no choice and a faint memory of "the future", went along with Jack's orders. Not long after, when Akuma was at least nine, Jack was to wed a Japanese Maiden and have a child, Jomei. Akuma didn't think much of this, for she mainly would either stay inside or takes walks. Jomei and Akuma did get along fairly well, which ended when they got into an argument resulting in an injury on Jomei's head. In helping Jomei, Jack, his wife, and Akuma took Jomei to what is only described as "an ancient land of monks" (Or, where the Lizard Monks live) where the leader Oshin was able to heal Jomei. Afterwards, Akuma was asked to speak with Jack, which Jack then explained to Akuma to stay far away from Jomei as much as she can. Akuma listened to Jack, staying away from Jomei and living even more secretively than ever. Not much is known about Akuma's early teen years other than her taking lessons in martial arts and training to be a queen. She is shown hitting the side of a mountain with a long wooden stick, before starting to climb the mountain, most likely during a martial arts lesson. During this time, Akuma is wearing a loose white top with no sleeves, and white pants. Her hair is also put in a neat bun. As a teenager, Akuma became more immersed in the seclusion of nature and for the most part, stayed either in the palace or in the wilderness. During this time, she appears in a short braid, similar to her normal one, but with a sakura flower. She wears a long black kimono that covers her entire body. Akuma regularly speaks to the little staff in the palace, and never Jomei. Supposedly when Akuma is fifteen years old, she begins to struggle holding her human form, talking only to Jack and Shai, (his wife) about this matter. Akuma, who was mostly passive and didn't fight orders, slowly begins to develop into a girl more like her father, who like herself, lived in isolation feared by most who came across him. And Aku, who supposedly lived millions of years trapped and unconscious, Akuma too lived similarly. Not too much later Akuma finds the remains of "The Forest of Black Spikes" which likely sprouted after Aku's defeat. Akuma then spends most of her empty schedule there, not having anything much to do. One day when Akuma is in the forest of black spikes, Akuma is caught by Shai. Shai explains to Akuma that being here only influences her to be more like her father. Akuma listens to Shai, before venturing off into what seems to be the same valley Aku awoke from. Akuma then returns back to the palace where Jack awaits her. Jack tells Akuma that she is banned from visiting the forest, and Akuma obliged to this. When Akuma is sixteen, Jack surprises her by leading her to a garden. Jack says that he had grown this garden for Akuma, after banning her from the spikes. Akuma is thrilled to have this garden, thanking Jack and Shai. Perhaps Jack gifted this to Akuma as a coping skill to keep her in check. That same year Akuma is given a job by Jack to go down the the river to gather fish. According to Jack, it is a way to keep Akuma active. Akuma regularly visits the river below the palace gathering fish for the people. By the time Akuma is seventeen years old, she comes across a boy named Kage. At first glance, Akuma is stunned by him and loses control of her form, before catching herself in time. Kage is standing on a balcony studying a banner of Jack in battle with Aku. Probably a reference to the first scene in Samurai Jack. To her surprise Kage too works for Jack, regularly doing his chores around the palace. While in the palace Akuma catches Kage seated belong a banner of Aku, holding a candle in worship. Akuma slowly walks up to Kage before startling him, causing Kage to drop the candle, burning him left arm. In defense of the situation, Akuma helps Kage to a wash room where she gives him cloths to sooth the burn. Curious, Kage for Akuma's name, Akuma responding "End". Akuma is hesitant of this boy, knowing she cannot get close to almost anybody. Akuma asked Kage what he was doing before helping him, with Kage telling Akuma that he wasn't doing anything. Akuma unintentionally tells Kage that she is a follower of Aku, with Kage responding that he too is a follower of Aku. Though Akuma knew she was to dare have a relationship with anybody, she consults Jack. Jack explains that she is to never dare think of being with anybody, Akuma being left defensive towards Kage. One day while by the river, Akuma is met face to face with Kage. Kage asks Akuma where she has been, with Akuma not responding. After getting irritated with Kage's questions, she lashes out telling him to go away and that she doesn't need him here. Kage obliges, and Akuma continues to her job. It becomes harder for Akuma to maintain a human form, causing her to either stay inside or in her garden. Personality Akuma is usually laidback and reclusive. Not having the will to do much besides ponder, she stays in her palace most of the time plotting against Jomei and reimagining her past. At times she can be quite humorous when around people such as Kage, Aku, and her vizier Lieko. On the surface she's very controlling and tends to care dearly about her loved ones opinions of her. She gets enraged over simple things such as a wrong order, or getting woken up in the middle of the night. Though she's also very clever and self-conscious about what others think of her. She normally doesn't ask for much, and is pleasantly down to earth and easy to be around a lot of the time. She loves to laugh at her fathers "Aku-some" jokes and Kage's arrogant remarks. She can also be very flirty and sensual most of the time not even knowing it. She doesn't mind her physical attire even with its provocative elements. She sometimes has trouble keeping her thoughts in her head and easily blurts out silly and embarrassing, sometimes weird things. Akuma gets along quite well with her father Aku and she can talk to him about anything except for Kage, Aku in non-approval of him and wants Akuma to sleep in the other side of the palace from Kage. When Akuma first revived Aku in the far future they didn't get along well, for when Akuma was a young child, with Jack still wondering in the future Akuma was neglected and kept from the public under Aku's embarrassment of ever having a child. Shes overall, quite unique, and loves her family more than anything. She cant help thinking what her mum was like... Appearance Akuma closely resembles her father, she has black skin, and a green face. She has long and wavy red hair, usually in a loose Elsa-like braid. Like Aku, she has bright red orange flaming eyebrows, and sharp canines that stick out of her mouth. She has six horns, two small and rectangular hidden by her hair, and four large and pointed ones on her head. She usually wears a long black kimono with an off-shoulder style, and two longs slits on the sides, and long sleeves covering most of her hands. Her eyes are crimson red and she has very thick and exaggerated eyelashes, both black. In other instances, Akuma has numerous appearances, for example, when in her living space/palace Akuma wears a skimpy short black kimono-like outfit, with medium long sleeves and very exaggerated shoulder lines. In this outfit, she also has a braided bun, with loose bangs dangled on the sides. And in one instance wears a long black qipao (Chinese styled dress) with flames escalating up from the bottom. She is also sometimes shown in red colored lingerie, under a black see-through kimono similar to the one previously described. On TV commercials and build boards, she can be seen wearing numerous different outfits including a bright red bikini, McDonald's uniform, and Korean School Uniform. In The Past In the Past Akuma usually wears a long, black kimono with white raps covering her chest and in between her legs. This is what she wears throughout her teen years, first appearing when she is estimated to be fourteen years of age. As a young teen, she is shown wearing a cream colored martial arts outfit, with no sleeves, and short cut pants. On the day of her coronation to become the Shoguness, Akuma wears a long red kimono with a golden cape and obi belt, long sleeves, and the emblem for the kingdom. Powers and Abilities When Akuma was very little, she discovered numerous abilities that Aku praised her for. She is very skilled in almost all her powers, and even has powers she states are "undiscovered". Akuma shows many abilities including: * Shapeshifting: '''Akuma, which is also sometimes called "Mistress of Shapeshifting" has shown incredible ability in being able to shapeshift. As a child, Aku exclaims that Akuma would shapeshift into a cat as one of her first taken forms. Shapes she has taken include, human (in the past Akuma was constantly shifted into a human) wolf, cat, snake, dragon, dog, "fighting form" and furry. She is most vulnerable to taking a shape when experiencing strong emotions, such as: rage, sadness, and lust. * '''Mind-control: '''One of Akuma's main powers in mind control. She is able to not only control minds, but can also manipulate the persons actions with a wave of the finger. * '''Immortality: '''Akuma, being the daughter of Aku, is immortal. However, she can be hurt, but not killed. Akuma can feel pain, pleasure and other emotions. * '''Retro cognition: '''Akuma is able to recall past events through her dreams, and flashing images. It causes her to zone out, and when occurring makes her eyes seem lifeless. * '''Laser eye beams: '''Akuma is shown to use laser eye beams on multiple occasions, especially as a young child. * '''Time Travel: '''Time travel is a prime ability passed on by of course, Aku. Akuma was able to copy her fathers actions and send Jomei over nine-hundred years in the future, though not as long as Aku has sent jack into the future, Akuma shows great ability in time travel like her father. * '''Dream interference: Most likely one of her mothers abilities, Akuma is able to enter peoples dreams, and mindscapes. She can also enter her own, and enter others into anyone's mind, and or dreams. * Fire generation: one of her most used powers, Akuma is able to generate fire from out of thin air. She uses this mostly in battle, when shapeshifting her hand into a sword. * Teleportation: '''Though not very skilled, Akuma is able to teleport short distances. * '''Sonic Scream: '''Akuma is able to badly damage landscapes by producing a deadly scream. She has only used this on one occurrence, when in battle with Jomei. * '''Regeneration: Akuma is shown to be able to regenerate after injured. In one instance, she was stabbed in the chest, still being able to recover miraculously quick. * Invulnerability: 'Akuma is not easily affected by cuts, wounds, or sharp objects. She claims that she is most weak on her sides, though can withstand almost any amount of pain. ' ''' * '''Skrying: Akuma is shown to spectate her enemies through a magic mirror given to her by Lieko. ' ' Trivia * Before being called "Akuma" those on fanfiction.com knew her as "Akuhei,", which was revealed to be changed at the beginning of production. * Akuma (悪魔) is the Japanese word for "demon" * Before Kage, Akuma was originally supposed to fall in love during the future with a scrapped character meant to be called Hinoto, but the creator decided that she admired Kage too much to replace him. * Akuma can speak Japanese, as shown while arguing with Aku in chapter 6, and her under breath remarks throughout the comic. She can also speak English, Mandarin, and Korean. * In one instance Akuma references the character Chi, by saying: "Like all the other poor excuses of myself I've had to annihilate" while talking to a servant. * On numerous accessions Akuma has sweared in Japanese towards multiple characters. Phrases include: "なんてこと" (Holy ####!) Family Category:Bio Category:Main Character Category:Female